Kenichi Hirai is Sasuke Montana!
by hazelWalker
Summary: Sasuke, cowo ganteng paling cool di sekolah malah susah mendekati Sakura, gadis yang diam-diam ia puja. Tapi siapa sangka diluar itu ia adalah artis hangat pujaan semua orang, Kenichi Hirai. Summary ngga muat. RnR plis?
1. Greeting with tomato sauce

Summary : Sasuke adalah cowo ganteng super cool di sekolahnya sehingga dengan imej-nya itu ia susah mendekati Sakura, gadis yang diam-diam ia puja. Tapi siapa sangka di luar kesehariannya itu ia adalah seorang idola yang friendly, suka bercanda dan bergaya emo ala boyband dengan nama Kenichi Hirai. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura adalah fans berat Kenichi Hirai, mungkin juga dia menyukainya. Humm… lalu apa yang akan sasuke lakukan?

**WARN : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Bahasa Tidak Baku, sedikit bashing but just for fun.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**This story is inspirated from Hannah Montana.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**What should I do, Kenichi Hirai?**

* * *

Episode 1. Greeting with tomato sauce

Author as Narrator : Jadi, ya begitulah. Sesuai summary di negri yang damai Konoha Gakure, hidup seorang sasuke yang sebenarnya mengidap Schyzophemia ato bahasa dalemnya Alter Ego. Artinya, dia akan berubah drastis jadi orang lain kalau melakukan aktifitas tertentu. Dan si pantat ayam ini beruntung karna pribadinya bakal berubah cuma kalo manggung dan yah, pokoknya aktifitas artis-nya lah. Selanjutnya biar dia lanjutin sendiri.

Sasuke : Cih! Author ga becus. Manggil seenaknya pula. Wong edan koe!

-------------------pppp

SASUKE as NARRATOR

Tolong jangan diambil hati. Author jelek sembrono itu memang tidak bertanggung jawab. RALAT gua gak sudi minta maaf buat dia. Cih! Sasuke uchiha kayak gue gak selepel ama dia. Sialan. Syapa yang pantat ayam? Muke ganteng gini lo kate pantat ayam? Kayak lo bagus aja! Gak nyadar apa tuh muka jelek badan begeng rambut genderuwo. Masi bagus sakura kemana-mana kaleeee….. (A/N : Jah. Dia pundung. Btw sas, gua ngomongin rambut lo, bukan muka lo.)

Oh, bagus deh kalo gitu. WHAT?! Hey Reader. Emang rambut gue kayak pantan ayam???!! *ngeluarin kaca plus ngecek kalo gatsby yang dia pake tadi pagi masi ada efeknya apa nggak. Abis itu lanjut pose-pose sok cool di depan kaca.*

Author and Reader : "AHEMM!!"

Huh?! Ah. Sory reader. Ini kesalahan author ko, bukan saya. *nunjuk-nujuk author*

Author : WTF??!! Salah gue Lagi???!! *author syok mati bunuh diri*

Dan cerita ini tamat sebagai surat wasiat dan wangsit kepada mereka yang dari bulan lalu udah ngantri nomor togel ke saya. Di fanfik ini juga terdapat kode kayak di Davinci Code jadi pada para Shinichi Kudo dan Heiji silahkan dicari. (Shinichi&Heiji : Syapa Sudiii???? HIIIII…)

FIN.

Author : Ga deng boong. Blon mati gua. *Langsung di bantai massal pake perabot tukang-tukangan sampe mati beneran dan arwahnya lanjut nulis panpik*

KEMBALI KE JALAN YANG BENAR!! (maksudnya cerita)

Jadi.. reader yang manis-manis dan cantik-cantik di sana, *OMG!! Sasuke ngerayu! It's so.. OOC. Anyway yang ganteng-ganteng ga di sebut sas?* Nggak. Gua naksirnya ama uke-nya aja. Bu-bukan! Maksud gue.. yang pasifnya ? ya… pokoknya gitu lah!

Nah, disini ceritanya gua naksir ama sakura. Cewek manis yang entah kenapa gue naksir aja.. gua juga suka merhatiin dia, dari kelas 6 sd malah. Dan Bodohnya sekarang gue dah kelas 3 smp dan belum pernah sama sekali negur dia! Oh shit. Dulu sih gue pede-pede aja waktu sd karna gua kira dia juga suka merhatiin gua. Ya iyalah, secara sasuke uchiha adalah cowo terganteng dan ter-cool di sekolah. Fansgirl gua aja ngantri. (Sasuke Narsis Mode : ON)

Itu semua bodoh banget karna sekarang gua panas dingin keringet darah *lebay* mikirin nasip kita. *ceilah 'kita'?* Iye. Kita. Gua ama Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Bukan elu! Author Bawel. Mati idup sama aja ngerepotin! *Author pundung, gak mau ganggu lagi* Nah. Gitu kek dari tadi.

Gua bingung sumpah. Gua takut selama ini gua sekelas bareng sama dia dan bahkan masuk smp nya aja bareng bukan karna jodoh tapi cuma kebetulan belaka. Gua takut nanti sma boro-boro bisa sekelas, sekolahnya aja beda. Dan gua takut ga bisa ngeliat tawa manisnya lagi.. senyumnya yang polos, dan wajahnya yang.. eh… cantik. Ok. Pokoknya gua khawatir. Gua emang dah musti nyapa dia! Kayak yang di saranin sohib gue Naruto tadi di sms. Besok gua musti harus nyapa dia. Apapun resikonya atau lo bakal kalah dari si hijau beralis tebal dan berbulu mata di bagian bawah itu sasuke!! Semangaaatt!!!! Loh?! Ko gua jadi mirip dia beneran yah?!

-

NORMAL'S POV

Sasuke baru saja menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi pada reader sambil tidur-tiduran di kasur pada suatu malam. Dan ia memang baru saja membahas perihal Sakura dengan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu di sms. Sasuke masih terlihat berpikir dengan tangan bersila di bawah kepala dan satu kaki di atas kaki yang lain. Merasa ngga ngantuk-ngantuk, dia mengambil remote di meja dekat kasurnya dan menyalakan TV di kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya berbaring miring malas-malasan di kasurnya dan bergerak seminimal mungkin menghadap TV. Bahkan di rubrik berita Seputar Konoha pun hanya membahas tentang Kenichi Hirai. Penyanyi emo yang suka gonta-ganti warna wig dan contact lens dengan gaya bak anak boyband yang baru-baru ini naik daun. Kenichi Hirai itu sekarang sedang gempar di bicarakan massa karna di anggap sangat berbakat. Jelas saja, sebab di single pertamanya saja sudah masuk chart ampuh di MTV Asia(?) dan membuatnya memiliki FansClub instan yang anggotanya berjubel dari berbaggai negara. Tak perlu melakukan apa-apa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik, begitulah dunia Kenichi Hirai, yang padahal adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Minggu depan konser di Suna ya.. merepotkan." gumamnya sambil mematikan TV, membuang remot dan berbalik arah. "Apa-apaan aku ini? Gadis yang disuka aja ga dapet-dapet. Haah." sasuke menggumam lagi walaupun kali ini gumamannya tak jelas. Pikirannya terus berputar disitu hingga akhirnya tertidur.

-

-

-

-

-

Esok Paginya, Pelajaran Matematika oleh Kakashi-sensei

"Hoi, Sasuke-Teme! Ko baru dateng?" bisik naruto ke pemuda rambut raven di kursi depannya. Wajar sebab ia baru saja datang dan ini sudah jam pelajaran ke-2. Sungguh terlalu.

"Gua telat tidur tadi malem. Si Itachi pergi subuh-subuh dan ngga ninggalin gue sarapan. Ga da yang bangunin gue plus ngga ada makanan di kulkas." sasuke balas bisik ke belakang panjang lebar atau lebih tepatnya malah curhat.

"Ouch. Ko bisa telat tidur si? Mikirin Sakura-chan yaa?" naruto ber-oh ria yang lebih mirip seperti mengaduh dan akhirnya malah menggoda sohibnya itu. Sasuke terlihat agak bingung di matanya.

"Nggak ko. Gua bikin Fanfict." kata sasuke lancar tapi asal. Naruto manyun.

"Yak. Haruno-san, bisa mengerjakan soal di depan? Ini soal masuk sma favorit konoha." kalimat kakashi memecahkan suasana hangat di kelas. Semua anak tercengang melihat soal mate di papan tulis yang rumitnya bukan main.

"Saya coba Kakashi-sensei." jawab sakura agak tertantang. Seluruh anak memerhatikannya hingga satu dua kali ia menghapus di papan tulis dan kira-kira 5 sampai 7 menit kemudian ia selesai. "Selesai sensei." jawabnya puas tapi deg-degan. Seluruh anak ikut deg-degan.

"Humm… Yak. Jawabannya benar. Hebat haruno-san." kakashi akhirnya memuji sakura sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, disusul oleh tepuk tangan heboh dari anak-anak di kelas, beberapa ada yang menyahut.

"Itulah Sakura-ku!! YEEEAAAAHHH!!!!!" kata lee over.

"Hebat Sakura-chaaann!!!" naruto ikutan teriak over tapi ga selebay lee.

"Yeeyy!! Sakuraaa!!!" ino juga teriak lebay.

Sasuke ikut bertepuk tangan dengan senyum sedikit tersungging di bibirnya. Sialnya sakura langsung membalas tatapan penuh makna sasuke dan membuat sasuke malu setengah mati plus grogi gak karuan. Tapi dari luarnya ia hanya terlihat terkejut sedikit dan melanjutkan tersenyum ke sakura. Sakura yang dapat reaksi tersebut dari pujaan hatinya langsung terkesipu malu dengan semburat merah di pipi dan langsung duduk menunduk.

'Toh kamu memang hebat.' Kata-kata mesra dari sasuke itu hanya keluar dalam hati. Tapi jelas ini saja sudah merupakan kemajuan besar bagi sasuke uchiha yang selama 4 tahun bersama ini bahkan ketahuan lagi melirik sakura pun tak pernah. Padahal menurut sasuke itu sudah sering sekali. Ckckck *cicak lewat*.

"Lo musti deketin dia istirahat makan siang nanti teme!!" ucap naruto dari belakang bersemangat.

"Sip dobe." sasuke jawab mantep.

-

-

-

Istirahat siang, Di kantin.

SAKURA'S POV

Aku berjalan pelan sambil ngobrol dengan Ino di kantin. Saat hendak mengambil sausnya di sudut ruangan, seseorang berambut raven menghampiriku. Dan 'Oh God, It's Impossible! Itu sasuke uchiha!! Dya datengin gue!! Gak mungkin!!!' Kakiku lemas dan semua darah di tubuhku rasanya naik semua ke muka. Bagus. Pasti muka ku dah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Hey sakura."

'Di-Dia manggil gue pake nama depan! Tuhan, katakan bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi!!' pikiranku heboh. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau ternyata aku menggenjot tombol saus tomatnya berlebihan karna semangat dan sekarang sudah muai meleber di baki yang kubawa. Ino tidak berkata apa-apa. Belum.

"Ha-Hai Sasuke." aku nyengir manis sebisanya walau tubuhku sudah mau pingsan diluar kendali. Aku masih menggenjot tombol sausnya dan sesuatu yang kental basah mengenai tanganku.

"Sakura! Ssst. Sakura!!" ino akhirnya menarik tanganku yang ternyata sudah lebih dari setengahnya terselimut saus tomat. Aku panik begitu melihat sasuke juga terkejut melihat tanganku.

"I-Ini bukan kayak yang lo liat! Ini.. bagus buat kecantikan. Ya! Suku-suku di afrika selatan jaman dulu selalu pake ini buat menjaga kulitnya dari sengatan matahari yang panasnya bisa sampai 40 derajat celcius itu. Ini legendaris tau! Lo harus percaya!!" kata ku salting sambil membagi saus tomat di tangan ku dan meratakannya di lengan bawah sasuke yang bisa ku gapai. 'Duuhh apa yang gue lakukan sih???'

Sasuke kelihatannya heran dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Tapi tampangnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda percaya, bahkan takjub. Huhu.. aku beruntung dia masih polos.

"O-okay." dia berjalan pergi menuju ke tempat duduk naruto dkk sambil masih memerhatikan tangannya. Dan bisa ditebak, aku lalu menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahat makan siangku dengan mendengarkan ceramah Ino tanpa henti. Haaah… entah beruntung atau sial diriku ini.

-

SASUKE'S POV

Sakura mengeluskan saus tomat ditangannya dan meratakannya di hampir seluruh begian lengan bawah gue. Gue sebenarnya seneng alias menikmati sentuhannya di tangan gue, tapi.. satu fakta yang mengejutkan adalah.. Tomat bisa menghaluskan kulit! Wow! Eh, atau memutihkan tadi katanya? Ah. Sudahlah. Pokoknya tomat tidak hanya berperan penting di bidang kesehatan tapi juga di bidang kecantikan. That's so cool!! Pantesan gua ganteng. Hehe.

Gue nyamperin naruto dll di mejanya dengan bangga, masih dengan tangan dilumuri penuh saus tomat. Dan dia malah ngakak. Terbahak-bahak. Yang lainnya juga ikutan. Sial. Apa yang lucu?

"GUAKAKAKAKK!!! Kasian Sasuke kita. Huahuahauhauhauhau." naruto ngakak ga karuan. Pengen gua injek tuh muka.

"Kenapa lo dobe??!" gue nanya mencoba sabar.

"Huahahahahahaha!!!" sai ikut ketawa.

"Hahahahaha." bahkan neji juga ketawa. Apanya yang lucu sih?!

"HYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!!!!!" si kiba ketawanya aneh. Bikin yang lain jadi horor.

Hening sejenak (minus kiba).

"GYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!!! Loh? Ko pada diem?!" kiba ditengah ketawa setannya akhirnya sadar juga. Dasar. Sama aja begonya kayak dobe gue.

"Uh.. Ok. TEME!! Gua gak nyangka lu bakal balik dengan keadaan se-menyedihkan ini!! Itu tangan lo kenapa???!!" naruto membombardir gue dengan pertanyaan yang pengen gua denger dan pernyataan yang gak pengen gua denger. Kayaknya gua ngga se-menyedihkan itu deh.....

"Ini? Katanya ini bisa melembabkan kulit. Jadi dia ngelusin ini ke tangan gue." gue sedikit mengangkat lengan kiri gue dan menjawab santai.

"Hah?! Gak kebalik tuh?" kata sai heran.

"Nggak. Emang bener ko." gue jawab lagi tapi kali ini ada nada bangganya. Huh. Gue emang keren.

"Ooh. Gue kira elu bingung mau ngomong apa trus malah luluran pake saus tomat di depan dia." naruto jawab inosen dan disusul oleh gelak tawa lagi dari yang lain.

"Baka!! Ya nggak lah!" gue membela. Tapi keliatannnya belaan gue yang ini gak digubris sama sekali sama mereka. Akhirnya mereka cuman ngetawain gue terus seharian ampe puas, Darn it.

-

-

-

-

-

Sorenya, di koridor saat pulang sekolah…

NORMAL'S POV

"Hey Karin-senpai." Seorang gadis anggota Sasu FC berbisik pada ketua klubnya.

"Ada apa kouhai-ku?" jawab seorang gadis berambut merah.

Dua gadis itu berjalan agak berjarak di belakang sasuke, niatnya sih mau menguntit tanpa ketahuan.

"Kayaknya dari tadi siang pangeran sasu di ketawain terus deh ama temen-temennya." jawab si gadis tadi yang ternyata adalah adik kelasnya Karin.

"Humm…" karin memerhatikan pangeran sasu-nya yang sekarang dihampiri sama teman-temannya dan mulai diketawain lagi. "Yah, mungkin begitu." jawabnya. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi cintaku takkan terguncang walau dihempas ribuan ombak sekalipun." Karin menambahkan panjang lebar bagaikan lee memuja sakura.

"Benar senpai! Sebab cinta kita bagaikan karang pantai yang tetap tegar berdiri ribuan tahun lamanya walau terus dihempas ombak setiap sepersekian detiknya." kouhai-nya ikut menambahkan, ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Bertiga deng, sama lee juga. Berberapa ratus kalau semua fans sasuke dihitung. *author mulai gaje*

Bagi kalian Hey para suami! Contohlah sikap setia para Sasu FC!! Jangan Selingkuh!! *apa sih?*

-

-

-

-

Di Perjalanan Pulang…

"Hei dobe, hari ini gue bakal ngonser di BK." kata sasuke pada dobe-nya, satu-satunya orang selain dia disana. (A/N: BK adalah Balai Konoha)

"Ooh itu sih gue dah baca iklannya tadi di majalah Kartini(?). Malam ini jam 8 kan? Tenang aja teme.. gua pasti dateng!" jawab naruto ke teme-nya riang.

"Buat lu dah gua sediain tiket VIP. Nih…" sasuke mengeluarkan 2 buah tiket VIP yang eksklusif tersebut dengan nama Kenichi Hirai terpampang besar di atasnya.

"Loh? Terus ni satu lagi buat syapa?" tanya naruto polos.

"Itu…." semburat merah muncul sedikit dan samar-samar di pipi sasuke. Tapi terlihat banyak dan jelas di mata naruto.

"Oh.. gua ngerti! Sip deh. Pasti beres sas! Jangan khawatir…" naruto tersenyum lebar dengan sangat senang lalu memasukkan tiketnya ke saku celananya. "Wah, gua sampe sini nih. Bye sas!!" naruto tersenyum ceria sambil melambai dan berlari ke arah belokan rumahnya, sementara ia tetap lurus.

Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan naruto sambil berpikir atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berdoa 'Semoga dia sukses..' batinnya kemudian lanjut berjalan lurus.

-

-

-

-

Malamnya, pukul 19.00 di BK

Sasuke berada di ruang ganti artis dengan seluruhnya sudah lengkap, tinggal memakai wig saja. Itachi terlihat duduk di sudut kamar tersebut sambil memerhatikan adiknya.

"DRRRT DRRRRT DRRRT" hape sasuke bergetar. Ia lantas mengambil hape-nya dan melihat tulisan dilayarnya.

1 massage received

From : Naruto – Dobe

Ia segera meng-klik tombol navigator tengah-nya dan membuka isi sms tersebut. Kira-kira isinya adalah seperti ini….

'Sasuke-Teme!! Gue berhasil!! Sakura hari ini bakal dateng pake kaos hitam-pink ma bando merah. Lu liatin aja di barisan pertama! Gud Lak.

By : Narutouw - The Next Hokage'

"Huh. Lu pikir The Legend of Aang apa?" gumam sasuke mengingat kartun penginspirasi hidupnya tiap pagi itu. Tapi tentu saja, dalam hatinya bersorak-sorai gembira. Senyuman yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi tersungging di bibirnya.

"Gimana sas? Dya jadi dateng?" Itachi yang melihat perubahan sikap sasuke kini ikut tersenyum dan bertanya padanya.

"Yup. Pake kaos hitam-pink plus bando merah." jawab adiknya itu dengan sangat bersemangat dan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Di depan kakaknya memang sasuke tak perlu jaim.

"Gyaa! Gyaaa! Gyaa!" teriakan-teriakan kecil seperti itu terdengar heboh dalam ruangan tersebut. Keluar dari mulut sasuke dan itachi yang kelewat OOC disini kalau sedang berdua. Bagaikan cewek yang diajak kencan sama cowoknya, mereka heboh sendiri. Dan terbongkarlah aib mereka didepan reader.

CKLEK.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka di ruangan tersebut dan masuklah designer merangkap penata make-up langganan sasuke, Deideideidara-Chan.

"Aduh boooo… di pake donks wig naaa…" pak Deideideidara-Chan ngomel menghampiri sasuke dengan tangan melambai-lambai plus lenggak-lenggok centil. Sasu dan Ita balik normal. Ralat. Sasu doang yang balik normal. Ita makin menjadi.

"Ah, Deidei-chaann… jangan ngomel dums…" ita malah ngerayu pak Deideideidara-Chan.

"Hihihi.. iya deh itachi-kun ayannggzzz…" bales pak deidei (A/N: Deidei aja yah, pegel nulisnya. Gomen.)

'Orang-orang ga normal!' batin sasuke horor, ngga nyadar kalo beberapa detik yang lalu dia juga ga normal.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar ganti sasuke terdengar terbuka lagi. Tapi kali ini ternyata Pak Kabuto yang masuk, manajernya sasuke. Kalo pak kabuto biasanya di panggil ama sasuke Kabuto-san, soalnya orangnya jago… Ok. Hebat, bukan jago.

"Sasuke! 3o menit lagi pentas. Kau harus dah stand by di belakang panggung sekarang. Rapikan dulu wig-mu!" kabuto dengan tampang serius memanggil sasuke. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan segera merapikan wignya dan bergegas menuju pak kabuto.

"Aku siap Kabuto-san!" jawabnya setelah benar-benar rapih dan menuju pak kabuto.

"Bagus. Kalian, itachi dan pak deidei, jaga ruangan ini yah! Jangan sapai ada fans yang menyelinap!" jawab pak kabuto tegas tapi sopan.

"Baik Kabuto-Chaaannn~" dijawab kompak oleh mereka berdua dengan logat manja, kabuto merinding.

CKLEK.

Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya dan bergegas mengikuti pak kabuto di lorong belakang panggung. Sebelum tampil pak kabuto memberi nasehat pada sasuke terlebih dahulu….

"Ingat sasuke. Sekarang kau sudah jadi artis internasional. Penggemar mu yang di sini kulihat tadi sudah mulai bercampur banyak bule. Dan untuk menjaga imej Kenichi Hirai yang membaur, kau harus pakai bahasa inggris(?). Paling tidak sedikit-sedikit saja."

"Ng." jawab sasuke rada grogi.

"Dan bersikaplah lebih metropolis. Kalau perlu ajak salah satu dari mereka ke atas panggung." Kabuto melanjutkan nasihatnya yang sudah amat panjang. Tapi karna sasuke anak pintar, jadi dia mengerti semua..

Mereka akirnya sampai di tangga panggung, selang beberapa menit kemudian nama Kenichi Hirai dipanggil.

"Dan ini diaaa!! Artis emo yang lagi naik daun.. suka ganti-ganti wig.. dan diluar itu dia orang yang ramah! Kenichi Hiraiiii!!!!!!!!!" panggil sang presenter kita heboh, Shizune.

"Good luck sasuke." pak kabuto menepuk pundak sasuke yang langsung membalas mengangguk peland dan menaiki panggung. Fans-fans Kenichi yang ada di situ semuanya menggila.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Ia mendengar para fans-nya menyorakkan namanya tanpa henti. Ia merasakan seluruh tatapan orang dan suasana hangat di atas panggung tersebut. Dengan sukses Shcyzophemia-nya kumat. Ia benar-benar menjadi orang lain dan bahkan di tengah-tengah lagunya, saat melihat gadis berambut pink dan berbaju hitam-pink ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya, menaikkannya ke atas panggung, mengajaknya menari dan merangkulnya. Ia merasakan perasaan bahagia menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dan tetap begitu, terus begitu hingga lagunya usai.

Di akhir tampilannya, ia menjabat tangan sakura sopan dan mengatakan terima kasih. Tapi sakura membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang nggak nyambung.

"You have such a softy hand." kata sakura berusaha menyamai sasuke yang sejak tadi mengajak penontonnya nyanyi dengan banyak bahasa inggris. Sakura tersenyum close up di matanya, membuat sasuke hilang kendali dan tanpa sadar ia mengatakannya, masih dengan microphone kecil tertempel di dekat mulutnya, dan spiker yang gedenya bukan main di sana.

"This is because of the sauce." jawabnya yakin. Suaranya menggema di seluruh gedung dan semua penonton cengo.

"Oh, come on. You got to believe that! Tomato sauce is a good mosturizer. It makes your skin keep shine." sasuke melanjutkan dengan enteng tapi mulai grogi. Penonton yang tadinya hanya diam memutuskan untuk tertawa saja, menganggap itu adalah lelucon dari idolanya. Sedangkan naruto yang sudah beranjak ke barisan paling akhir tertawa over, sampai dia menderita karna sakit perut tapi masih ingin ketawa.

"Pokoknya dia besok musti gua ledekin lagi! HUAHAHA Aduh!!" naruto memegangi perutnya. "Sial." desisnya.

Dan reaksi sakura? dia senang karna apa yang ia katakan pada sasuke tadi siang ternyata bukan hanya sasuke yang percaya. 'Berarti itu adalah fakta!' batinnya. Diluar ia hanya tersenyum senang melihat idolanya, yang padahal adalah sasuke.

-

'Ukh. Kayakna besok si Dobe bakal makin menjadi deh ngetawain gue. Sial!!!' sasuke merengek dalam hati.

-----------------pppp

Episode 1 FIN.

**LANJUT atau HAPUS? ****Saya rasa fic ini jelek banget. Arigatou Gonzaimasu karna dah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic jelek ini. Tolong di review. Flame juga boleh.**


	2. Don't eat that bread!

Summary : Sasuke adalah cowo ganteng super cool di sekolahnya sehingga dengan imej-nya itu ia susah mendekati Sakura, gadis yang diam-diam ia puja. Tapi siapa sangka di luar kesehariannya itu ia adalah seorang idola yang friendly, suka bercanda dan bergaya emo ala boyband dengan nama Kenichi Hirai. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura adalah fans berat Kenichi Hirai, mungkin juga dia menyukainya. Humm… lalu apa yang akan sasuke lakukan?

**WARN : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Bahasa Tidak Baku, sedikit bashing but just for fun.**

* * *

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**This story is by HazelWalker**

**Also is inspirated from Hannah Montana.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2. Don't eat that bread!**

Hari yang cerah di kolam renang sekolah. Setelah selang sekitar 3 harian dari episode 1 kemaren, Sasuke sudah bebas menikmati kedamaian hidupnya, tanpa ledek-ledekan saus tomat lagi dari naruto, dobe-nya itu.

'Tch. Males olah raga gue.' Batin Sasuke yang seperti curhat. Entah curhat ke siapa.

Semua anak sudah lengkap dengan seragam baju renangnya masing-masing dan membentuk beberapa barisan perkelompok walau tak rapih. Sasuke sedang berdiri cuek di barisan anak cowo. Tampangnya tetap dingin dan cool, membuat cewe-cewe fg-nya berebut barisan yang paling dekat dengan prince Sasu-nya. Mereka sudah hampir menumpahkan darah disana dan Sasuke, dengan bodoh dan cueknya tidak peduli. Atau lebih tepatnya sepertinya tidak tahu. Dasar gak peka! Penjahat kaum wanita! Gyaaa! *author di lempar satu ton beling dari Sasu FC*

"Sasuke! Coba bilang cheese!" kata naruto dari kejauhan tiba-tiba.

"Cheese." jawab Sasuke dingin tak peduli.

Jpret! Kilasan cahaya menyambar langsung kearahnya. Dua teman jabrik sekelasnya yang berkerja dibalik layar lalu bersorak gembira.

"Yeah! Naruto. Kita berhasil!" kata cowo jabrik yang memegang kamera, Kiba.

"Yoyoi Ba! Cetak yang banyak, hasilnya bagi dua!" jawab cowo pirang temannya, dengan logat malaysia niru upin ipin.

"Cih. Bodoh." Sasuke membalas tak peduli, membuat para fg-nya bersimpah darah mengalir dimana-mana. *mimisan soalnya*

"Jah. Teme. Cuek banget lo." komen Naruto yang juga cuek, membuat aura membunuh bertebaran di seluruh dunia *lebay*. Asalnya? Ya jelas dari Sasu FG.

"Gua rasa kalo kasus yang ini mah lebih cuekan lu deh nar." kata Sasuke yang sekarang jadi ga jelas orang jawa ato sunda. (baca ep 1)

"Woo, koe wong sunda toh?" jawab Naruto sok jawa. Aslinya? NTB.

"Mungkin. Lagian bokap gue tuh dari bandung, jogja, betawi, sumatra, malaysia…." jawab Sasuke dengan 'biasa aja'nya. Naruto cuma cengo.

"Philipina, singapura, bali, riau, pekan baru…." Sasuke masih melanjutkan jawabannya dengan objek yang mondar-mandir, ngga peduli kalo sahabat alias dobe-nya udah nganga selebar kecoa(?) . Alhasil, bersaranglah 12 nyamuk beserta laba-labanya di mulut Naruto. Para hewan itu pun dengan sangat so sweet kejar-kejaran di habitat barunya.

Bek to de Sasuke? Dia masi lanjut dengan dongeng sebelum tidur(?)nya…

"Mongolia, prancis, keju(?), kacang(?), pisang(?)…. Oi dobe! Lu dengerin gue gak sih?" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk keras bahu Naruto. Hewan-hewan yang baru melakukan adegan india tadi pun meninggalkan habitatnya sebab karna guncangan Sasuke.

"Hoh? Iya sas. Berarti lu blaster dong..." jawab Naruto dengan begonya sambil berpikir kenapa berbagai hewan so sweet tadi bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Iya. Nyokap gue orang konoha." Sasuke menjawab kembali cool. Di sisi lain Sasu FG mulai mimisan lagi setelah capek menghabiskan kira-kira 24 lembar kertas folio untuk mencatat legenda asal muasal bokap Sasuke.

"Ohh." jawab Naruto yang sebenarnya juga blaster Konoha-NTB.

"O iya sas, kok lo tumben si langsung ngebiarin si kiba langsung kabur ama kameranya? Biasanya lu minta ngecek dulu gigi lu ada jigongnya apa ngga." lanjut Naruto membongkar aib sasuke. Untung FG-nya udah pada tepar kehabisan darah. *OMG!*

"Ya iyalah Dobe! Dah tau waktu itu matahari ada di belakang kalian masi pake blitz juga!" omel sasuke. Dan dari jauh pun terdengar samar-samar teriakan histeris nan horor khas Kiba. Di telinga Naruto hanya kedengaran bagian "foto-nya putih semua" nya aja. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan ekspresi jelek begitu jelas mendengar semuanya, atau begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Tidak selang beberapa menit, Shikamaru menghampiri sasuke dari belakang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Oy sas! Lu kan dah bolos piket dari 3 windu(?) yang lalu, bersihin gudang olah raga gih." suruh Shikamaru, ketua kelas mereka. Ketua kelas ko males, apa jadi… GYAA! Ampun! *Shika dan para fans sudah bersiap megang dirijen dan obor ngelilingin author*

"Jah elu. Tega amat ama gue..." balas Sasuke merayu jadul ala cewe. Tidak menghiraukan author yang udah hangus dibakar Shika fc. *kalimat terakhir ga penting!*

"Udah sukur lo dapet ketua kelas gue. Kelasnya si lee noh, ga semangat aja ditilang bersihin wc." bela Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Naruto yang denger nelen ludah.

'Pantesan tuh kelas kalo pulang sekolah loyo semua.' batin Sasuke mikir.

"Woow." Naruto hanya ber-wow ria.

"Kejam sangadhh." Shikamaru menimpali Naruto lebay.

"Anyway shik, ko pak guru gay ga dateng-dateng sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan logat dingin biasa.

"Tau tuh udah dua jam niih..." Naruto ikut menimpali sambil mengeluh.

"Oh, itu. Gua lupa bilang ke kalian semua kalo hari ini ga ada renang."

GUBRAKKK

Naruto, Sasuke, dan anak lain yang lagi lewat tapi sempet denger langsung ber-gubak ria.

"Ooiy! Semuanyaa hari ini ga ada renang!" teriak Shikamaru ke seluruh anak yang lain. Satu kelas pun menyusul sasunaru ber-gubrak ria di arena kolam renang.

"BILANG KEK LO DARI TADI!" semprot semuanya.

"Ya salah lo milih ketua kelas gue." jawab Shika santai. Semua anak yang menyemprot tadi pun hanya meringis dalam hati.

Para anak-anak yang sudah berpencar ga jelas barisannya itu pun akhirnya merelakan saja dan pergi membereskan diri. Ada yang nge-bilas, ada yang cuma ganti baju, ya pokoknya gitu deh. Kecuali dua anak, Sakura dan Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Shikamaru berdiri berdua hadap-hadapan di pinggir kolam renang, layaknya adegan romantis di film-film, walaupun cuaca yang cerah dan sikap Shika dan Sakura yang biasa saja sangat tak mendukung. Tapi mengabaikan semua itu, dari jauh teman-temannya tetap menyuit-nyuitin mereka.

"Deeuuuuhhhh Sakura!" Tenten menyahut.

"Woooow Sakura-Chaaaann… !" Naruto ikutan tapi ga jelas.

"Ahayy! Terima aja Sakuraaaa! Lumayan ketua kelaas! Berjuang Shikamaru!" Ino heboh.

"Tch. Ino baka." shika hanya membalas sahutan Ino dengan tiga kata dan muka bete.

"Baka Inoooo!" balas Sakura.

"Gud lak Shikaaa!" kiba juga ternyata ikutan. Shikamaru bersyukur Chouji nggak ikutan. Dya masih asik ngemil disana.

"Abaikan yang disana." kata Shikamaru menyuruh Sakura. Sakura yang sedang melihat Sasuke dan menyadari 'dia tidak sedang melihat kearahnya' pun menanggapi Shikamaru.

"Ya. Ada apa shika?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu... lo biasanya hari ini ada cheerlading kan? Gue tau dari ino." jawab Shika lebih sopan dari biasanya. Biasalah... kan cewe.

"Emang ada sih, trus napa?" jawab Sakura.

"Ya… lu pulang jam berapa?" shika nanya lagi. Sekarang di muka sakura udah ada tanda-tanda sedikit uh… merah?

"Jam 4 tapi…" Sakura yang baru kemarin nonton best collection dvd bajakan drama korea malah mikir macem-macem.

"Nah. Itu cukup." potong Shika. "Lo suka sasuke kan Sakura? Nah, hari ini dya bakal beresin gudang OR. Lu selese cheer tengokin dia ya, bener ga tu anak beresin gudang. Yasud, itu aja. Lu bisa ga?"

"Bisa sih, e.. tapi…" sakura menjawab lagi tapi kali ini ternyata udah telat. Ketua kelas kita dah pergi nyelonong entah kemana. Sakura yakin sih kalo dia pasti mau nyari tempat pewe buat tidur. 'Bisa aja si gue susul tapi, ya… sudahlah. Bukannya gue gak suka job ini juga sih.' batin sakura senang dalam hati. Sakura lalu bergabung dengan para anak-anak cewe lainnya dan dibanjiri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ga penting kayak "Gimana? Di terima gak?" dan "Dya bilang apa? Ngga merepotkan kan?", Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan 3 kata satu kalimat yaitu "Ngaco lu semua!"

-spasi-

Sedangkan Sasuke ….

"Jahaha. Cemburu sas?" tanya Naruto jail pada sobatnya yang bukannya ikut pergi ninggalin kolam malah sibuk minum pokka. *author promosi*

"Dikit." jawab Sasuke datar dan dingin. Byasa, gengsi uchiha.

"Cupucupcup. Sabar ya ndoo'." Naruto menghibur dengan nada bercanda. Tapi malah dijawab dengan sewot oleh Sasuke.

"Apa sih lo?" kata Sasuke sambil menampik tangan Naruto yang tadinya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dari belakang. 'Hari ini gue sial.' batinnya.

-spa-

-si-

Saat jam pelajaran, Di koridor sekolah ….

"Wat? Lu disuruh ngawasin sasuke habis cheer?" Ino berteriak saat sedang membantu membawakan hasil ulangan dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras no! untung di lorong ini cuma ada kita, kalo ada Sasu fg dah mati gue." jawab Sakura.

"Intinya, lu beneran itu tadi?" tanya Ino lagi dengan suara pelan.

"He eh." Sakura mengangguk.

"Yeah! Itu baru Sakura gue! Hahahay! Istirahat siang mau nraktir gue ga?" puji Ino yang diakhiri dengan ngarep.

"Nggak." Sakura jawab simpel. Ino cemberut.

Tiba-tiba, saat hendak melewati kelas D, (mereka di kelas C) seorang cowo berambut bob bagai helm dan beraksesoris serba hijau keluar dari pintu kelasnya. Cowo berbulu mata di bagian bawah itu pun menghampiri sakura dan langsung SKSD.

"Sakura-Chaann!" Lee berlari dari jarak kira-kira 50m sampai benar-benar tepat di depan muka Sakura baru berhenti. Sakura kaget dan langsung mundur.

"Hai, lee-san." ucap Sakura sambil mundur-mundur. Sayangnya setiap Sakura mundur selangkah Lee maju selangkah.

"Katanya kau di tembak Shikamaru ya?" Lee menginterogasi sakura dengan muka biasa tapi bagi Sakura sudah menyeramkan. Maka dalam hitungan detik saja muka Sakura sudah pucat, bukan karna pertanyaannya.

"Hei. Lee! Kau maunya apa sih?" omel Ino pada Lee.

"Aku mau tau apa dia sudah milik pria lain!" jawab Lee dengan gaya bahasa khas ala Gay-sensei.

"Lee, itu…" semakin lama semakin dekat, muka sakura sudah sangat pucat dan DUGH. Sesuatu lekukan putih sepertinya menabrak lee hingga terpental ke samping.

"Ah. Maaf." jawab seorang cowo emo yang dikira Sakura adalah lekukan putih ga jelas tadi.

'Sa-sasuke? Ga mungkin!' Sakura langsung blushing, meskipun Sasuke sangat jaim. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun dengan ekspreris dingin yang yah... seperti biasa. Ino dan Lee juga tidak mencium tanda-tanda apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Lee. Mereka bertiga menengok ke arah Sasuke dan ternyata dya sudah berlalu sangat jauh sekali. Ino dan Lee sweatdrop. Sakura diam. Ga jadi blushing.

'Huuh. Pasti cuma kebetulan sakura… ngarep banget si lo!' batin Sakura sedih. Mungkin dia udah nangis dalam hati disana. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Betewe Lee, ko lo bisa di luar kelas si? Emang ga ada guru?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ada sih, tadi gue ijin ke toilet, eh ketemu kalian." jawabnya santai, sepertinya sudah lupa dengan tujuannya tadi.

"Owh. Apa si Sasuke juga ke wc yach? Ah, so wat gitu louch? Kita capcus dulu yach.." kata ino dengan penyakit 'bahasa banci'nya yang ternyata lagi kumat.

"Bey~!" dan dijawab gitu aja ama Lee. Ckckck kayaknya ni virus nular deh. Shikamaru pernah ketularan juga ga yah?

-spasi-

SASUKE'S POV

Gue berjalan mau ke toilet dari koridor tadi. Sialan. Si Rock lee tadi mau ngapain tuh? Deket-deket sakura gue segala. Jadi ilang napsu gue mau ke wc. Udah ah, gua balik lagi aja. Lagian tadi si Sakura ama Ino kayak bawa-bawa kertas ulangan kemaren. Paling mau dibagiin hasilnya. Gue penasaran ama hasilnya si Dobe. Haha.

Waktu gue mau lewat koridor yang tadi, gue kaget ternyata si Lee blom balik juga ke kelasnya. Ngapain ni mahluk ijo?

"Saskaay! Akyu mau nanya dikit dunks!." Si mahluk ijo nyetop gue. Merinding sumpah gue denger bahasanya.

"A-apaan?" jawab gue masih pengen jaim. Maksut gue sopan.

"Si Cakura-chann tadi ditembak Shika yaa?" ARRRGGHHH! SEREEMMM!

"Ma-mana gua tau! Udah ah!"

Gila! Gua langsung ngibrit kenceng tadi. Si Lee ko jadi gitu yah? Mana ngingetin gw yang macem-macem lagi! Sial!

Author : Ckckck. Emang sial banget si Sasgay hari ini.

Sasu : Berisik Lu Author! Dasar ga guna!

Author : WHAT THE? Awas ya lu Sas! Huh! Untung gua juga fans lu. Hari ini lu ga bakal sial-sial banget ko..

Sasu : Wah spoiler ni? Aseeekkk! Ada apa lagi emang hari ini? *cengar-cengir*

Author : Ih, jadi OOC gitu? Ga seru dong, kalo gua kasi tau.. kasian reader kita tersayang ni… *author juga cengar-cengir ke reader*

Sasu : Ih, ikutan nyengir! Mending cengiran situ bagus!

Author : Gyaaa! What The?

Sasu : Hobi banget sih. Dah LANJUT!

~LANJUT~

-spasi-

NORMAL'S POV

Sesampainya di kelas ….

"Oy Teme! Ajarin gue dong!" kata Naruto nyahut begitu sasuke sampai.

"Heh. Emang ulangan lu berapa dob?" Sasuke jawab sambil nyengir dikiiiiitt.

"Huh. Bagus ko. Cuma minta ajarin aja. Ayo dong Temeeee…."

"Hn. Ngga ah."

"Cih. Yasud." Naruto lantas berpaling ke belakangnya. "Sakura-Chhaaaann yang cantik baik hati pintar rajin menabung dan tidak sombong calon istriku! Ajarin ini dong!"

Sasuke hanya melirik cuek ke Sakura. Sakura ngga nyadar.

"Wuena'e istrimu! Tuh istrimu di kelas sebelah!"

"Huh? Siapa?" Naruto dengan dodolnya nanya. Ngga nyadar sama sekali Sakura lagi bicarain Hinata.

"Siapa aja boleh." jawab Sakura sambil bercanda.

"Tapitapitapi lu mau ngajarin kaaan?" tanya Naruto manja dan jahil.

"Iya deh, berhubung gua bae…"

"Thankies Sakuraa-chaaaaa…" Naruto yang kegirangan + kejailan langsung motong kata-kata sakura + meluk dan nubruk sampai jatuh. Alhasil hebohlah sekelas. Lantaran meja dan kursi dibelakang sakura juga ketubruk-tubruk sampai jatuh. Sasuke dari jauh cuma geleng-geleng kepala, yang lain sweatdrop. Beberapa cuek aja begitu tahu itu Naruto yang buat.

"Adududududduuhhh Narutooo! Lutut gue kena niii!" Sakura protes.

"Hehehee. Sori sakuraaa-chaaann." Naruto yang udah biasa nyakitin sakura cuma nyengir. Lagian dia tau itu cuma lecet aja ko, keliatan tuh.

Naruto dan Sakura emang deket. Dari kecil dah deket banget, ya iyalah tetanggaan. Waktu bayi aja dah saling kenal… gitu. Maap author ngaco lagi. Eniwei, intinya mah Sasuke tuh ga cemburu kalo ngeliat mereka berdua... karna dah biasa.

"Huuuh, Naruu…" Sakura komplain + ngeluh sambil cemberut. Komplai ama ngeluh tuh sama yah? Eh sori.

'Ckckckck.' batin Sasuke yang cuma berdecak aja cukup.

-spa-

-si-

Pulang Sekolah . . . . .

"Hah! Bagus. Akhirnya selse juga tuh cheer rese! Capeeee…" Sakura mengeluh sambil mengambil tasnya di bangku.

"Yap. Betul-betul!" Tenten menghe'ehkan

"Aaaah. Bete! Abis ini disuruh ngawasin Sasuke lagi. Huuuh, repot."

"Hihihi, Sacchan bete apa betee? Hihihi." Tenten tertawa menyindir.

"Ih, e-emang bete ko! Capek tau!" jawab Sakura yg marah-marah dan malah bikin mencurigakan. Sakura lantas langsung berpaling dan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ya udah, huhu. Good Luck yaa, bwat 'BETE' lo!" teriak Tenten menyemangati dengan intonasi menyidir di satu kata.

"Amiiin." kata Sakura pelan-pelan. Jah, ni anak diem-diem ngaminin aja.

-spasi-

Sesampainya di gudang …..

CKLEK.

'Humm… dah rapih.' batin Sakura.

"Sas?" sakura memanggil nama sasuke lembut. Tapi di sekujur ruangan itu bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Ah paling dah pulang duluan tu anak. Hilang deh 1 kesempatan. Huuh. Mana laper lagi." sakura melanjutkan menggerutu.

Srek. Rasanya kaki sakura baru menyenggol sesuatu.

'Huh? Apa nih? Roti? Gyaa pas banget!' batin sakura dengan mata menyala.

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling lagi. 'Huumm… ga ada siapa-siapa. Paling punya Sasuke yang ketinggalan.' sakura membatin lagi, 'Yaaayy! Thanks God! Udah lama banget gw pengen makan makanan yang di beliin Sasuke. Haaah. Akhirnyaa datang juga….. kesempatan emas!'

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sakura pun melahap roti gratis ditangannya tersebut. "Aahmm. Enyak."

- selang 3 menit -

"GRAAWWW! PEDEESSS! GYAAAAAA!"

Sakura teriak-teriak kelabakan. Dari belakang, sesosok mahluk tak jelas warna putih pun muncul dari bawah.

"Hoaaahmm. Loh? Sakura? Ko lo di sini? Eh, itu kan roti…"

DEG. Jantung sakura berdegup kencang dan sepersekian detik kemudian seakan berhenti. Dia dengan perlahan dan kaku bak di komik-komik menengok ke belakang… 'I-i-I itukan su-suara….' Batinnya mulai tergagap lagi.

"GYAAAAA!" sakura teriak histeris dan langsung menyambar jendela di belakangnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia loncat dari lantai dua. Kenapa musti loncat? Karna Sasuke tercintanya mem-blokir lajur escape nya ke pintu. Ga rugi dia anggota cheer, loncat dari lantai 2 jadi ga masalah. Plus faktor adrenalin juga sih. Hahaha *author mulai gaje*. Intinya, sasuke yang langsung menyambar jendela sesaat setelah sakura loncat ber-lega ria.

"Haah. Gila juga tu anak. Untung ga kenapa-napa." Sasuke lalu melihat bungkus roti yang tadi digigit sakura. "Sialan si Dobe. Gua minta roti sau tomat dibeliinnya saus sambel. Ckckck." sasuke lanjut melihat ke arah jendela Sakura meloncat tadi. 'Hehehe, tapi ada untungnya juga sih.' dia

Mengingat-ingat wajah dan bibir merah sakura yang kepedesan, lalu reaksi Sakura yang lebay kelabakan. "Hahahaha, lucu." ia lalu tertawa senang dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan mood senang (sepertinya).

**-EP 2 FIN-**

**Thanks sebesar-besarnya dari saya buat yang kemarin review! Cahpter 2 Akhirnya jadi juga! Huaahh. Saya juga ga yakin dengan bagus tidaknya ni chapter. Argh! Btw Guys, sori update nya lama. Banyak tugas! Semoga kalian puas… ;). Oya, Review please! XO**


End file.
